dragonsofatlantisplayersguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle
Overview This page describes some of the troop requirements and their stats. The battle mechanics have not been published so the following infomation may be incorrect however, this page provides a brief look at and understanding of the battle mechanics. Troop Research Requirements This chart represents troops base stats... As if they didn't have any research to boost any of it! 'Troops Stats Boosted By Researc'h (By level 10 research for everything) If you have level 10 rapid deployment, weapons calibration, metalurgy, medicine, and dragonry, your stats for your troops will look like this. The range is calculated without the measure of the battle field (500). Battlefield PositionsEdit A battle field is at a base range of 500 even with melee. If you add a ranged troop you add the range of that troop (with your coresponding level of weapons calibration added) to the range making a formula of (troop range with cal added in) + base battle field range (500). For example; A fire mirror with the 10 weapons calibration has a range of 2,250, add the battle field range in and it's a total of 2,750. Troops all start at the same position, however they will move towards the enemy according to their speed. This means that the fast units will shoot ahead of others because of their speed. Ranged units move until they are in range of an enemy unit. Dragons and Banshees (our newest troop) and classified as speed troops. If you have level 10 RD and dragonry an Swift Strike Dragons has a speed of 2,000, a BD has a speed of 1,500, and a Banshee has a speed of 2,700. The ratio of SSD : Banshee on a FM is 4 : 10... You would only need 4 Bashee's to kill a single LJ, with losing 2 Banshee's. If you send Fangs into battle without a another ranged troop such as longbowmen, fire mirrors, and lava jaws, they aren't that great of a troop. Let me explain. A fangtooth has a range of 900 (10 weapons cal), a melee 2,400 (10 metalurgy), and a ranged of 1,200. If you send a troop that has a farther range than a fang, it goes melee. So that's why you see people sending x amount of fangs with 1 LBM... That 1 LBM makes the fangs go melee which is their best thing... Because they have a higher speed and attack than ANY other melee troop. Granite ogres are right close behind them ready to die next (if you can kill them). GO's with level 10 RD and dragonry, have a speed of 700. The melee troops then follow behind them as said; halberdsmen, minos, consripts and then giants. The porters, AT's, and spies are out of the calculation and do not participate in battle... They are not suspected to be any part of a threat. Lava jaws, longbowmen, and fire mirrors, are always in the back laying fire onto every troop they see... They're weak against speed troops only on defense, but they rock speed troops on attacks.